7 Grand Dad (Video Game Series)
7 Grand Dad is a video game series. It has spawned 6 games,3 tv shows & 2 movies. It began as a Super Bros Game,But became it's own propriety later. The media has gotten different reception for each thing in the series. Video Games (1992-) 7 Grand Dad (1992 Video Game) 7 Grand Dad Is The First Game In The Series. It Follows Grand Dad On An Adventure Through Bedrock. It Came Out In 1992 1 For The NES & Got Cult Status. 7 Grand Dad 2 (1994) 7 Grand Dad 2 Is The Sequel To 7 Grand Dad. It Follows Grand Dad,Now Redesigned. On Another Adventure. It Came Out In 1994 1 For The SNES. 7'' ''Grand Dad 64 (1996) 7 Grand Dad Is The 2nd Sequel To 7 Grand Dad. If Follows Grand Dad Trying To Restore The Power Of The Bootlegs To Bedrock. It Came Out In 1996 1 For The Nintendo 64. 7 Grand Dad Z (1998) 7 Grand Dad Z Is A Fighting Game That Begin As A 3rd Sequel,But Became A Spin-Off Instead. The Roster Contains Grand Dad,Grand Ma,Grand Son,Richman,Mr.Rental,Fred Fleenstone & Barney Asshead. It Came Out In 1998 For The Dreamcast. Grand Dad: Road Rage (2002) Grand Dad: Road Rage Is A Racing Game & A Spin-Off From 7 Grand Dad. It Came Out On March 12th,2002 For The Gamecube,Playstation 2 & The Xbox. 7 Grand Dad 4 (Canceled) A 4th Grand Dad Game Was Planned For Release In 2006 1,But Plans Were Trashed For A Grand Dad:Road Rage Sequel Instead. Grand Dad: Hit & Run (2008) Grand Dad: Hit & Run Is The Sequel To Grand Dad:Road Rage. It Came Out On June 30th,2008 For The WII,Playstation 3,Xbox 360,PC & Playstation 2. Grand Dad: Hit & Run II (Converted) A Sequel To Grand Dad: Hit & Run Was Under Production From 2009 To 2016, Under The Name Of Grand Dad: Hit & Run II. It Was Gonna Come Out For The Playstation 3,Xbox 360 & The PC, Thus Meaning The Playstation 2 & The WII Would Not Be Getting The Game, Unlike The Previous Game. It Was Converted To A Movie Game In Late 2016. Grand Dad ULTRA Run (2017) Grand Dad ULTRA Run Is The Long Awaited 3rd Sequel To 7 Grand Dad. It Came Out On May 29th, 2016 For The Wii U & 3DS. Movie Series (1997-) 7 Grand Dad: The Movie (1997) 7 Grand Dad: The Movie is a 1997 action comedy movie based on the 1992 video game for the NES,7 Grand Dad. The Movie Stars Mop Collins As Grand Dad & Robin Williams As Fred Flintstone. Other Actors Featured Ryan Reynolds, Nathan Fillion, Max Baldman & Trey Parker. The Movie Was Released On October 28th,1997 By Hollywood Pictures & Super Bros Group. The Movie Made $3000 At The Box Office & Was Panned By Critics. It Got A 1% Rating & A 0 Out Of 10 Stars On IDMB, Thus Making The Movie Truly Hated & Called "The Worst Movie EVER Made". 8 Grand Dad: The Rise Of Grand Son (2017) In 2006, A New Grand Dad Movie Was In Talks According To Max Baldman (Steve & Andy In The First Movie) Saying That He Would Play Grand Dad & That Robin Williams Would Return As Fred Flintstone. In 2007, Hollywood Pictures Was Shut Down, Thus Shutting Down The Possibility Of A Sequel. In 2010, Sun Films Bought The Rights From Touchstone Pictures To Make A Grand Dad Movie. With A Very Edited Cut Known As NEW 7 Grand Dad Was Released In 2014 On DVD & Blu-Ray Made The Movie Finally Get The Movie Get The Success That It Initially Wanted, Making A Sequel Finally Be Able To Come Out. The Movie Came Out On June 9th,2017, Being A Huge Box Office Success At Release, Getting Critical Acclaim & Having New Cast Members. It Got A 99% Rating & A 9.5 Out Of 10 Stars On IDMB, Thus Making The Sequel More Liked & Called "The Best Video Game Based Movie". Movie Video Games 7 Grand Dad: The Movie Game (1997) 7 Grand Dad: The Movie Game Is A Video Game Based On The 7 Grand Dad Movie. It Is A Beat-Em-Up & Was Released On The Same Release Date As The Movie On The PS1 & The PC. Grand Dad: The Origin Of Grand Son (2017) Grand Dad: The Origin Of Grand Son Is A Video Game That Is A Prequel To 8 Grand Dad, Taking Place 10 Years After 7GD:TM & 10 Years Before 8GD:TROGS. The Games Story Involves Grand Son (Matt Stone) Trying To Find Steve (Max Baldman) & Try To Find Out The Truth About Grand Dad (Who Doesn't Appear Physicaly In The Game, But Has Several Cameos & Is Very Important To The Story.). The Game Was Gonna Be A Sequel To Hit & Run But Was Converted Later. It Was Released On May 29th,2017 For The Playstation 4,Xbox One & The PC. A Nintendo Switch Version Is Planned.